Always
by Ilovetoread25
Summary: Prentiss has always loved Hotch but she thinks its time to leave the BAU because of things that has happened. Will she ever tell Hotch how she feel or will she run away? Dedicated to Angel N Darkness for her birthday. Happy Birthday Crystal!


Author's Note: Dedicated to Angel N Darkness for her birthday today. Happy Birthday Crystal!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I do not own Always by Bon Jovi.

Song title prompt: Always – Bon Jovi

Prentiss has always loved Hotch. She has loved him since the first time she met him when she was eighteen years old. He was doing protection detail for her mother for one reason or another. Currently at this moment in time she was debating rather she could continue to work with him or not. Her love for him knew no bounds. It seemed to her that he was getting more and more shorter with her and she didn't know why. She knew that he was taking it hard with his ex wife's death but he didn't need to take it out on her.

She had been debating for the past week on what she should do. It just about killed her to see him like that. She knew that he was hurting but not because he was still in love with his ex wife. He was hurting because he lost the woman he used to love and who use to be his best friend. Not to mention he lost the mother of his precious son Jack. It was right then that she came to a decision. She knew what she needed to do. She picked up her car keys and headed out of her house. Fifteen minutes later she was sitting in her car outside of Hotch's house. She knew this was going to hurt her but she had no other choice. If she stayed she would end up destroying herself and she couldn't do that.

After giving herself a pep talk she opened up her car door and marched up to Hotch's front door and knocked. She could hear Jack yelling that someone was at the door. She had to smile at that. He was just so precious and cute. As soon as the door opened her smile went into eclipse. Standing in front of her was the man that she has always loved and will always love. She took a deep breath and finally met his eyes.

"Hotch I need to leave the BAU." Prentiss said before he could even try to say anything to her.

Hotch's eyes closed on a wave of pain. He should have known that something like this would happen. He knew that he had been a bear the last couple of months and more times than not he found himself taking it out on Prentiss. He knew that it wasn't right but it was like he couldn't stop himself. He should have know that she would end up quitting and that was the last thing that he wanted.

Hotch opened his eyes back up. "Why do you need to leave Prentiss?"

Prentiss shut her eyes on a wave of pain. Even after all this time he still couldn't see how irrevocably in love she was with him. She felt his eyes on her but she didn't even open her eyes back up. Right now she couldn't because if she did he would see everything in her eyes. He would see the love, the pain, the sorrow, and even a little bit of anger. She didn't want him to see all that.

When she had her emotions back under control Prentiss opened her eyes back up. "I need to leave for my own sanity Hotch. If I don't you will end up destroying me. I know that you are hurting over Hailey's death and I understand that but I refuse to let you take it out on me anymore Hotch. I have loved you since I was eighteen and I will always love you. But you have the power to destroy me and with the way you are going you will destroy me sooner rather than later and I can't and won't let that happen. I'm sorry Hotch but this is the way it has to be."

Prentiss took one last look at Hotch before turning around and heading to her car. Her heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces. She knew that she would never put it back together fully. She would try but she knew she wouldn't succeed in putting it together again.

Hotch walked Prentiss walking away. He knew that if he didn't stop her now that she would be out of his life completely by tomorrow. Regardless if he wanted to admit how he felt about her he knew he like he knew himself. That was the only thought that entered his head before he was sprinting towards her.

Prentiss felt a hand on her arm right before she was spun around. She gasped and that was the only thing she had time to do before Hotch's lips were on hers. Her first instinct was to push him off of her but then her heart won over her head. She started kissing him back passionately and poured every ounce of love she had for him into the kiss.

Hotch broke the kiss and took in a much needed breath before raggedly saying "I love you Emily Prentiss and I know I always will. I'm sorry that I have been so harsh on you these last couple of months. Can you ever forgive me?"

Prentiss nodded and stood on her toes to give Hotch a chaste kiss. "You're forgiven Aaron. Just don't ever do that again. These past few months have been hell on me too."

Hotch nodded and put his arm around her shoulder and walked her back to his house. He let her go in before him and had to smile when his son ran straight to her. He stood back and watched as Prentiss hugged his son and then picked him up while tickling him. He then went and joined in the fray. This is the life he has always wanted and has finally gotten.


End file.
